


danse macabre

by troubled



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Inorganic Tentacles, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubled/pseuds/troubled
Summary: you bury your past in a shallow grave, but forget that the dead always comes back.their reunion is less than perfect.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	danse macabre

**Author's Note:**

> anon on cc wants: villain!changmin/hero!yunho. this veered off into a bizarre realm of its own because _goddamned backstory_. 
> 
> first posted on tumblr.

It’s a trap.

_It’s a trap_ , Yunho’s mind screams, but by then he’s too busy hauling the girl and her cat out of the burning wreckage of a building and there’s no time to worry about that prickle at the back of his neck. The one that tells him he’s under scrutiny. He moves forward, mindful of the falling debris around them, and kicks off the broken support beam that’s blocking the exit. He feels his skin crackling from the lick of flames along the length of his forearms, peeling back in blackened stripes. It’s a good thing the girl (and her cat) is safely covered in a damp blanket because it’s not a pretty sight and she doesn’t need the extra trauma.

Bad enough that she’d already lost her home.

His accelerated healing kicks in before the damage gets to the point where it becomes irreversible. It’s a cycle of pink, new flesh getting charred, only to be replaced by another layer. Over and over and over again.

Around them, the smell of burnt meat intensifies.

Yunho shoves the door off its hinges and stumbles into the heat-tinted night, dragging in a lungful of air once he clears the smoke pouring out from behind him. He hands the girl (and her cat) off to the nearest firefighter and nods at the cheer he gets from the crowd, trying to keep the wince from his face as the femur of his right leg resets itself. Should’ve known better than to walk straight into concrete. The cheer of ‘ _Emperor! Emperor! Emperor!_ ’ turns into back-slapping, into clamours for photograph that he politely declines. It’s neither place nor time to work the popularity polls. He drifts to a more secluded part behind the parked fire engines, allowing his body to purge other injuries as he watches the brigade wrestles the fire under control.

“Mr Emperor, sir.” He glances to the side, sees a boy in black sweater and ripped jeans standing at the mouth of a dark alley. Holding out a bottle of water. “You look like you could use a drink.”

Yunho gestures the boy closer and accepts the proffered bottle with an easy grin, a quiet thank you. He doesn’t realise how thirsty he is until he takes the first swig and the cool relief to his parched throat prompts him to take an even bigger mouthful. He’s vaguely aware of the boy moving closer, but thinks nothing of it. Probably another star-struck fan. It’s only when the bottle is nearly empty that he realises the water tastes odd. Metallic. He looks to the boy and finally notices the lack of expression underneath the baseball cap, empty dark eyes staring back at him with an unnerving calm one can’t actually call alive.

Yunho reaches out, but his knees start to buckle and his vision blurs, the bottle falling to the ground as he staggers.

Everything inside him _hurts_.

The last thing he sees is the boy-thing tilting its head, looking down at him with an almost human-like curiosity.

*

It’s too quiet when Yunho comes to. Sluggishly, as if not all of him is quite there yet. He squints at the bright lights overhead and regulates his breathing, trying to keep the panic at bay. Captivity is something he doesn’t deal with well, too much of a reminder of his previous failures. His arms and legs strain as he tests the restraints that are keeping him spread-eagled over a cold, hard surface. There’s no give, not that Yunho expects any. It would’ve been too easy. He’s more concerned about whatever was inside the water that had knocked him out earlier; it’s the first time a substance had managed to bypass his quirk’s overzealous defence mechanism.

“Hello, hyung.”

Yunho inhales sharply at the familiar voice, chest constricting. In dread or anticipation, it’s hard to tell apart. Light footsteps displace the quiet and he turns his face towards the tall, slender figure walking out of the shadow.

Shim Changmin. Otherwise known as Maximus, the current head of the League of Villains.

And Yunho’s ex-classmate from the Hero Academy.

( _Ex-friend, ex-other things that are better left unsaid_ ).

“Changminnie—” The name falters on his tongue. Yunho swallows around the syllables. “Why are you doing this?”

“ _Why?_ ” Changmin raises an eyebrow, his voice dipping in a mocking cadence. “According to the headlines, I’m full of wickedness and sin. Since when do I need a reason?”

Yunho remembers a much younger Changmin. Who was pragmatic and brilliant and stubborn enough to keep up with Yunho’s punishing pace long after everyone else had given up. Their quirks were complementary and they’re on the fast track to become partners once they graduated, lauded as the best hero candidates of their generation. And then during their final year, a training exercise off campus that should’ve been simple and straightforward turned into an absolute fuckstorm. Yunho was out of commission for an entire year. Changmin dropped out altogether, went off-grid for almost two years.

Until he resurfaced on the other side of the fence.

And this version of Changmin is terrifyingly _alien_. Made up off sharp angles and diabolical intent.

Yunho swallows down the urge to retch. False bravado makes him say, “You could’ve just called if you wanted to meet up.”

Changmin shrugs. “Where’s the romance in that.”

Metal tendrils rears into life from behind Changmin, slithering across Yunho’s body to curl around his joints. The restraints snap open, but Yunho finds himself pinned down anyway despite his enhanced strength. A few more tendrils creep underneath his uniform and he can feel them tearing at the fabric, ripping through panels of reinforced advanced plastic polymers that he’d chosen over the more flashy options other heroes prefer. His skin prickle with goosebumps when exposed to the cold air and it isn’t long before he’s entirely naked. Yunho clenches his jaw as he’s manhandled into a sitting position, the tendrils pulling his arms behind his back and keeping his thighs apart.

Spread out and on display.

“I’ve always wondered about the limit of your quirk,” Changmin says, conversational. As if they’re back in their dorm in the academy and this is nothing more than a friendly discussion. He traces his fingers over Yunho’s clavicle, going down to circle around a nipple. Yunho jerks when he’s pinched, hard. “How indestructible are you, really? I bet nobody knows. I bet you haven’t figured it out yourself. It’s a waste, isn’t it. Not knowing.” A low, thoughtful hum. “what if I cut off your hands, hyung? Do you think they’ll grow back?” Changmin moves closer and his hand goes to curl around Yunho’s throat. Forcing his face up. Changmin’s smile is fond. “What if I cut off your head?”

_You’ll kill me_ , Yunho wants to scream. _You’ll kill me and maybe that’s for the best_.

“Oh, come on. Don’t look so put off. I was just kidding.” Changmin sheds his overcoat, revealing a black, long-sleeved turtleneck underneath. He starts unbuckling and seems to take pleasure in the dawning realisation on Yunho’s face. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Changmin pulls his belt out of the loops, tossing it to the side. “Tell me, hyung. Did you find someone else to fuck you when I was gone?”

The question slices into him, unerring in its intention to hurt, but Yunho doesn’t deign it with an answer. Too busy panicking as one of the thicker tendrils slides along the crease of his ass, stopping to prod at the puckered ring between his cheeks. He stiffens when it slips inside, eased by some kind of secretion that coats its entire length. It’s cold against his inner wall, metal pressing deeper and deeper with intent. His body gives way too easily for it to be natural, the conspicuous absence of the tightness that should make such intrusion more painful that it currently is. Changmin is watching him closely, the gleam in his eyes predatory as the rest of his metallic extensions undulate around him. As if waiting their turn.

Yunho opens his mouth to appeal to Changmin again, to tell him _stop this let’s talk you’re better than this_ , but the only sound that comes out of his throat is a shocked grunt when the tendril inside him rubs across his prostate.

Changmin’s smile grows more teeth.

“Did you like that?”

Yunho shakes his head, frantic, but his body remains at the mercy of Changmin’s whims. He tries to twist away, only to be tipped backwards and for his thighs to be pushed up against his chest. His ass cheeks are parted by the smaller tendrils as the one inside starts vibrating. Palpating gently at first, right on his prostate, before increasing in intensity after a few seconds. Yunho throws his head back, teeth biting straight through his lower lip in an effort to keep from making noises at the merciless assault. He tastes blood in the lining of his mouth, but the flickering pain is inconsequential to the fact that he can feel his cock filling up. Leaking precome against his stomach.

Yunho wants to throw up.

“Changmin, _Changdol_ — please don’t do this—”

Cold fingers scrape over his cheek, a thumb running back and forth across his flushed skin. It’s a gesture meant to soothe, but the face looking down at him wears sharp, calculating eyes that send shivers rippling down Yunho’s spine.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Changmin’s thumb swipes over Yunho’s lips, the cut already healed without leaving any trace except for the bloody smear. He brings the thumb to his mouth and licks at the blood there. “Still so sweet.”

The tendril presses more firmly against that bundle of nerves, ratcheting up the vibration and it’s too much. Yunho jerks, comes all over himself as his vision whites out, his head filled with static. He lets out a choked off moan that tapers off into hitching, dry sobs. Because even after he’d come, there’s no reprieve as the tendril just keeps pressing and buzzing and writhing inside him. Unrelenting. He’s too sensitive after the forced orgasm and it _hurts_ , the sharp pain shredding through his nerves and igniting everything on fire. His entire body spasms, back arched and knees locked and he’s stuck there, unable to come down. Teetering on the knife-edge of _too much_.

He moans in relief when the vibration finally stops, sagging against the tendrils holding him in place.

He’s unprepared for the unceremonious shove of Changmin’s cock inside and it shocks a shapeless sound out of Yunho, warm flesh sliding right alongside cold metal. He feels like he’s being stretched well past his limits, his body shuddering and clenching around the two girths. Changmin’s hands are digging into his hips as he starts to rock into Yunho, back and forth back and forth, incremental movements that get longer and deeper with each sound they punch out of him. The tendril’s started to palpate again and to Yunho’s horror, his cock thickens from the overwhelming sensation of being fucked ruthlessly. Changmin’s throaty laughter crawls under his skin and

Changmin stops thrusting. The tendril stops vibrating.

Yunho keens at the sudden loss of stimulation, hips jerking desperately. Trying to find friction, anything that can bring himself to completion.

“Do you want to come, hyung?” Changmin croons, pulling out slowly before pushing in again. “All you have to do is ask nicely.”

_Beg me for it_. That’s what Changmin wants. For him to give himself over, willingly. Yunho clenches his teeth so hard he can hear the grind of his molars.

A short bark of laughter. “Ah, I’ve forgotten how stubborn you are.” The slow drag of his cock against Yunho’s prostate is excruciating and Yunho is finding it increasingly hard to breathe. “We’ll see how long you’ll last, hmm?”

It happens again and again and _again_. Changmin fucking him hard enough to push him towards the edge, only to slow down just when Yunho is about to come. Then proceeds to fuck him open leisurely, taking his time until Yunho has come down enough to repeat the cycle. Yunho is being driven out of his mind, tears streaking down his cheeks and mouth open in a soundless scream. Chasing an orgasm that he isn’t allowed to have. Being left hanging on the precipice, almost there. Almost. He’s covered in metal tendrils, coiling around his throat, his nipples, his cock, his balls. Caressing him torturously everywhere.

He’s lost track of time, doesn’t even realise when he’s started blabbering — _Changmin please let me come please I can’t take it anymore I need I need_ — and Changmin laughing, fond as ever. Then there’s a hand on his cock and the whisper of _come for me, hyung_. He wails when he does, head thrown back and muscles seizing up and the rest of the world spinning around him. Changmin fucks him through it and Yunho isn’t even given the opportunity to go soft when he’s brought back to the peak again. Once Changmin comes, he’s instantly replaced by more metal tendrils. Fucking Yunho relentlessly. Slamming him face down to the hard surface where he was bound, stretching him wider and wider as they stuff him beyond the realm of what he thought possible.

Somewhere in between, Changmin fucks into Yunho again, closes his fingers bruisingly tight around Yunho’s windpipe and kisses him hard.

He comes again, gasping and shaking against Changmin’s mouth as black spots crowd his vision.

*

Yunho’s gingerly slipping on a t-shirt (his uniform is in tatters, beyond salvage) when he notices it. There’s a circular something embedded into the back of his neck, right in the middle of the junction where his neck meets his shoulders. His fingers skitter over it, tracing its shape and scratching at the edge between metal and skin.

“That’s attached to your central nervous system.” Changmin is sitting in a chair, watching him change. The boy-thing that had tricked Yunho before stands behind him, silent as a guardian. Underneath glaring fluorescent lights and devoid of the cap covering half of its face, it’s easier for Yunho to recognise Changmin’s handiwork — the boy-thing is a copy of Yunho’s younger self, around the age where he’d first met Changmin. The implication of its creation makes Yunho’s stomach roil. “Try to remove it and you’ll be a vegetable for the rest of your life. If you try to tell anyone what happened here, I’ll know. And you’ll _pay_.”

He stiffens, forcing his hand to his side. “What—”

“Consider it a… reminder.” A snap of Changmin’s fingers and Yunho gasps as electrical currents ripple through him, strong enough to bring him to his knees. His heart stutters and he dry-heaves, forcing air into his lungs. “Don’t worry; I won’t disrupt your heroic activities. You can continue saving this rotten world to your heart’s content, _Emperor_.” The mocking undertone is back and Yunho wants nothing more than to ask Changmin why. What had happened to make him change into this nightmare cutout of someone Yunho used to know and love. He’s still gasping for breath when Changmin continues, “But when I call—”

Yunho meets Changmin’s eyes, dread pooling into his stomach at the possessive gleam he finds staring back at him.

“—you will come.”

_Because you are mine._

*

**end**

*

[twitter](https://twitter.com/carnivrous) ; [tumblr](http://carnivrous.tumblr.com/) ; [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/carnivrous)


End file.
